prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Couch
|death_date= |birth_place= St. Petersburg, Florida |death_place= Honolulu, Hawaii |resides= |billed= |trainer= |debut=1980 |retired=2007 |}} Thomas R. Couch (May 14, 1961 – June 1, 2015) was an American professional wrestler better known as Tommy Rogers of The Fantastics. Career Couch started wrestling in 1980 as Tommy Rogers in North Carolina. He made his pro debut (as a replacement for Charlie Cook) in a match with Eddy Mansfield with no formal training. Tommy then headed to Florida for a brief stay before heading to Portland, then Memphis where he met his future tag team partner Bobby Fulton. In a talent trade agreement between Memphis (Jarrett) and Mid South (Watts) the newly formed Fantastics (Rogers and Fulton) headed to Mid South. There they had their first major program with the Midnight Express (Condrey and Eaton). In late 1984, Rogers went to World Class Championship Wrestling where he and Bobby Fulton and continued their legendary feud with the Midnight Express. In 1986, Rogers and Fulton went to the Universal Wrestling Federation where they had a long series of violent matches against The Sheepherders (Butch Miller & Luke Williams). They went back to WCCW in 1987 and feuded with Mike Davis & Tommy Lane, The Rock 'N Roll RPMs. The feud ended after The Fantastics won a scaffold match at "The Parade of Champions". In 1988, they went to the NWA's Jim Crockett Promotions to renew their feud with the Midnight Express. They left in 1989 and have been wrestling in the independents ever since. The Fantastics spent several tours in Japan during the '90s working with such names as Dean and Joe Malenko. In 1997, Rogers and Fulton both wrestled in the WWF's Light Heavyweight Division. They were pit against each other in the first round of the Light Heavyweight Championship Tournament. Rogers defeated Fulton with the Tomakaze, a finishing maneuver of Tommy's invention later adopted by Christian Cage. Rogers wrestled in ECW from 1997 to 1998, where he briefly teamed with Jerry Lynn. Rogers also worked behind the scenes helping the ECW product as an agent. In 2005, the Fantastics reformed on the indie circuit. They won the SCW Tag Team Titles by defeating the Midnight Express in a Steel Cage Match. In 2006, Tommy moved to Honolulu, Hawaii. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Tomikaze'' / Tommyknocker (Inverted double underhook facebuster) *'Signature moves' **Dropkick *'With Bobby Fulton' **Rocket Launcher *'Managers' **Sunshine **Jim Cornette *'Nicknames' **"Fantastic" Tommy Rogers *'Entrance music' **"Sharp Dressed Man" by ZZ Top **I'm your boogie man by white zombie Championships and accomplishments *'Central States Wrestling' :*NWA Central States Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Marty Jannetty *'Continental Wrestling Association' :*AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bobby Fulton *'International Wrestling Association' :*IWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' :*NWA United States Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Bobby Fulton *'Pro Wrestling America' :*PWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bobby Fulton *'Southeastern Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Southeast United States Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Universal Wrestling Federation' :*UWF Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Bobby Fulton *'World Class Championship Wrestling / World Class Wrestling Association' :*NWA American Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Bobby Fulton :*WCWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Bobby Fulton *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him # 63 of the 100 best tag teams during the "PWI Years" with Bobby Fulton in 2003. *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*5 Star Match (1986) with Bobby Fulton vs. the Sheepherders at the Crockett Cup Tournament on April 16 :*Feud of the Year (1988) with Bobby Fulton vs Bobby Eaton and Stan Lane External links * Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:1961 births Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling America alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WXO Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:1980 debuts Category:Florida wrestlers Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Heroes of Wrestling alumni Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:Power Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Professional Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:TNT Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Tri-State Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:2015 deaths Category:Male wrestlers